


Good Vibrations

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry's whole body is vibrating as he and Iris are about to make love. It's so good. Until, Barry loses control.





	Good Vibrations

Arms tangled around each other's bodies, frantically ripping off articles of clothing, Barry and Iris fell back onto their bed. Barry slid on top of Iris, his weight pressing her into the soft mattress. Iris wrapped her legs around him, anchoring his body to hers. 

"I want you so much, baby." Iris whispered into Barry's ear.

"I always want to give you whatever you want." Barry said while nipping on her neck. 

Iris could feel him smirking against her skin. 

Barry's hands slid down her body. One kneaded her ass. The other put it's long finger to use, slipping past Iris' panties to massage her folds. That, combined with the sensation of Barry biting her collar bone made Iris gasped. Arousal pooled in her underwear. It felt so good. 

Barry liked to start slow, gradually easing further and further towards her tipping point. He never vibrated her right out of the gate. The buildup was half the fun. Barry had created his own algorithm for determining when it was time to take things to the next step, based on the sounds Iris made, the wetness of her pussy, the weakness of her knees, the grip she had on his back, and how fast she was breathing. Iris' little moans caught in her throat, honey coating Barry's fingers, legs of jelly, white knuckled grip, and chest that was rapidly rising and falling, told Barry she was ready for more. 

He started to vibrate his fingers that'd been teasing her. The second Iris felt it, she moaned.

"Oh god!"

"You like that?" Barry asked, knowing full well the answer was yes. He needed to hear her say it.

Words escaped Iris just as air did. She could only nod vigorously in response.

Barry wasn't satisfied with that. He took his fingers off Iris, making her gasp at the sudden loss of pleasure. Her eyes remained closed. She tried in vain to grind down on his fingers, hoping they were not far away. 

Frustrated when she couldn't reunite her throbbing, leaking core with Barry's finger, she whined, "Barry, please!"

Nothing turned Barry on more than to see Iris so desperate for him. Her begging was like music to his ears. Just like with everything else, Barry would soon end up giving in to her every request, but in bed, he at least made her work for it.

"Please what?"

Iris groaned, kicking her legs. "Please!"

Barry grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, making Iris look up at him. "Please what?" He repeated.

"Please fuck me!" Iris cried. "I need you, Barry. I'm aching for you. Please!"

Barry grinned. He resumed his fingering and kissing. This time, he vibrated more than just his fingers. His entire body vibrated. Iris trembled underneath him, ever inch of her skin tingling with pleasure. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Barry kissed her lips, expecting Iris to be too busy quiver from his vibration to reciprocate the kiss fully. She surprised him with her hungry lips and explorative tongue.

It was Barry's turn to moan. Iris intoxicated him. She was magical, enchanting, putting him under a spell. The rest of the world melted away and the only thing that remained in Barry's brain was Iris. He was so lost in her. Barry didn't feel like he still had conscious control over his body. He couldn't stop kissing Iris anymore than he could stop his heart from beating.

That's when Barry lost control.

"Barry..." Iris said breathlessly.

He thought it was just an expression of her appreciation for their foreplay. Quickly, he realized it was a warning. 

Barry's eyes shot open. Iris was gone. He wasn't in their bedroom anymore. Colors blurred before his eyes. Finally, Barry landed on a hard wood floor with a thud.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream made Barry jump up. He surveyed the room at superspeed. This was not his apartment. He knew this place, it was the apartment below his. He must have accidentally phased through the two floors of his apartment and into this one. A consequence of vibrating when his thoughts were concentrated on Iris, rather than his powers. In front of him on the couch, was it's occupant, John, looking horrified.

Barry looked down at himself and realized he was only in his boxers. His very prominent erection could not be hidden by the thin fabric.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK?!" John yelled.

This was bad. Barry had just dropped into this man's living room in his underwear. How was he going to explain this? What if John's screaming caused other neighbor's to come see what the commotion was. Barry gulped. Every nightmare about showing up to gym class naked that he'd had as a child paled in comparison to this.

Suddenly, Barry got an idea.

"This is a dream!" He told John.

John just stared open mouthed, looking scared as ever. 

Barry had to do something to convince him this was a dream. He decided that something even weirder needed to happen for John to believe it was all in his head. In two seconds flat, Barry put on his Flash suit, borrowed a parrot from the local pet store, and returned to the middle of John's living room.

"F- Flash?" John stuttered.

"Konnichiwa." Barry said. He was so grateful for the time he'd spent watching subtitled anime with Wally. "Irasshaimasu."

The parrot squawked. 

John blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Before he could take another good look at the strange sight, Barry sped away. He returned the parrot to the pet store before going home. 

When he got back to his and Iris' bedroom, she was sitting on the bed, looking confused.

"I'm back." Barry said.

He was still in his Flash suit. Iris looked him up and down, apparently more confused.

"Did you have to go fight a bad guy really quick?" She asked.

"No. I wouldn't have left this bed willing for anything." 

Iris smiled for a second. Then, her confusion returned. 

"What the hell happened?"

"I phased into the apartment below by accident." Barry admitted.

"Why did you put your suit on?"

"Because it was really awkward standing in our neighbor's living room, uninvited, in my underwear."

"IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?" Iris shrieked.

Barry scratched the back of his neck. "It was awkward. I don't think I'll ever be able to look John in the eye again."

"John saw you?!"

"He saw more of me than I would like anyone but you to see."

Iris covered her mouth with her hands. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. This was ridiculous.

"Oh my god. What did you tell him?"

"That it was a dream."

"Did he believe you?"

Barr shuffled his hands. "Not until The Flash showed up with a parrot and spoke to him in Spanish."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you about it more in the morning." Barry promised. "Right now, I want to get some sleep. I need to get that nightmare out of my head."

"Ok." Iris said. 

Barry could hear the slight hint of disappointment in her voice. Most wouldn't have caught it, but Barry knew Iris too well. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I just, you know, umm- You got me really worked up, that's all."

Barry smiled. "Oh?"

"Yeah......"

"Well, I'm willing to finish if you are." Barry said, stroking the still hard bulge in his underwear.

Iris bit her lip. "Can you control yourself, Flash?"

"Hey, to be fair, it's hard to think when you kiss me like that. We're lucky I didn't accidentally phase to the other side of the Earth."

Iris giggled. "Sometimes a lightning rod is a good thing, sometimes it's a bad thing."

Barry pulled her close and kissed her.

Iris interrupted the kiss to say, "Try not to fall through the floor this time."

Barry smiled. "I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the Japanese line is incorrect. I do not speak the language. I mean no offense.


End file.
